


A College Romance

by lorir_writes



Series: AU-Gust Writing Challenge [1]
Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27524608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorir_writes/pseuds/lorir_writes
Summary: Jade finally achieves her goal to become a college student at Columbia, but her life will be so much more than just textbooks and classes once she meets senior student Liam Galanis.
Relationships: Liam/Main Character (The Royal Romance)
Series: AU-Gust Writing Challenge [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011720
Kudos: 2





	A College Romance

Grand buildings, busy hallways and promises of a brand new life. Jade smiled to herself as she left class on her second week as a Columbia student and headed to the main library. Against all the odds, she got there with excellent grades and a full scholarship. She was ready to leave the past behind and dedicate herself to academic life. And it’d start with writing a killer essay for her first college assignment.

Once she got in the library, she looked around the main hall then tapped a librarian assistant’s shoulder. “Hi! Can you show me the Human Rights books section?”

The man, an athletic tall man in his mid-twenties, turned around and stared at the petite young woman before him. “Hi. I assume you’re a freshman?”

“Yes.”

“Is it your first time here?”

“Yeah. I only went to my department library, but a few classmates told me I could find more options here.”

“You can go check the database in your those computers to find the books you want.”

“What if I don’t have a specific book in mind?”

“Are you sure? You could spend hours here until you find something.” He advised.

“It’s okay. I have plenty of time.”

As she smiled looking around the hall as if she stepped into the best place in the world, he gazed at her, taking her in. “Okay, follow me." He went straight to the stack section while he politely greeted co-workers and students. Most people plastered broad smiles at him, clearly charmed by his obvious good looks, but he barely seemed to notice. On the way, he explained how the library is organized and a few rules of the place. 

"Here we are.” He stopped right before a long hallway in the middle of the library. “On the shelves to your right, civil rights, indigenous people’s rights, US African American rights, disability rights and business and Human Rights. To your left, you’ll find LGBTQ+ rights, women’s rights, children’s rights, economic, social and cultural rights. There are more topics along this aisle if you wish to explore it later.”

“Wow…” Jade looked around mesmerized. “Must to be nice to spend all day here.”

“I’m a student as well, so I only work in the afternoons. But you’re right. It’s a wonderful place to study or to have a quiet time and enjoy a good book.”

“What year are you at?”

“The last one.”

“This job is perfect for you then.” She admired the books in the shelves again.

“Is it?” His brows furrowed, but a corner of his mouth moved upwards.

“Yes. Besides the money, it’s quiet, which is always a good thing. You don’t have to leave campus to work, so you’re rarely late. You’re already surrounded by all textbooks you’ll need and you’re in the perfect place to write your final thesis whenever you’re free.”

“I suppose this job does have its perks.” He agreed and observed the young woman brush her fingertips on the spine of the books as she explored the section. “Anyway, you’ll find anything you might need here. If you don’t, you can leave a suggestion in the comment section of the library website.”

“Great. I’ll get out of your hair and let you work now, but thank you for showing me around. This will help me a lot to figure out what to write in my first college paper.”

“It was my pleasure to help you. I’ll be right there if you need anything else.” He pointed to the main counter of library.

“Don’t say that or I might take you up on it, Mr Library Assistant whose name I still don’t know.” She joked.

He chuckled softly, breaking his solemn demeanor and emphasizing his chiseled features. “It’s Liam. And please do.”

Her eyebrows rose in surprise. _Did he just flirt back?_ But as quickly as he said it, he returned to his stoic demeanor as if nothing happened and walked away. Jade tilted her head to the side watching the handsome senior go back to his spot and bit her lip. But as she realized he looked back at her, she chastised herself. “Focus. You’re not in college to date. You have an assignment,” she murmured to herself and returned to the Human Rights section.

Hours flew by, but Jade seemed to be in a world of her own. Huddled in a corner and surrounded by books, she devoured books and made notes when a smoky tenor voice called her name. “Huh?” Her eyes went round at the sight of Liam standing before her again. “How do know my name?”

“It’s on your card, Ms Bourbon. We’re about to close.”

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry!” She smacked her forehead. “I didn’t mean to make you wait.”

“It’s all right, miss. You can borrow the books you want to continue your research.” He extended his hand to help her up.

“Thank you,” she said as she stood up. “And Jade is fine.”

“As you wish, Jade.” He smiled and leaned down to pick up the books on the floor. “Any progress on your research?”

“I think so. I got a bit carried away reading Angela Davis, but it was worth it. Her work incited me to search for something I’m passionate about and write about it.” She explained as she helped him pick up the books and grab the ones she wanted to borrow.

“I believe you. Professor Davis is an inspiring writer and activist. Anyone in your field of study should read her work.” He commented as he put the books back on the shelves. “So, what subject did you choose for your first college paper?”

“Immigration and Refugees’ Rights.” She handed him a couple of books. “I’m borrowing these.”

His eyes landed on the chosen textbooks. “Bold choice,” he said as he made his way to the main counter.

“What? A Latina writing a paper about immigration is bold to you?” She arched an eyebrow.

“No, I was talking about Gutiérrez’s book you chose.” He corrected as he got behind the counter and started the borrowing procedure in the desktop computer. “It’s an intense read, but truly worth it.”

“Have you read it?”

“Yes, I did a paper on it last year. I spent so much time with that book the copy got worn out and I had to buy a new one for the library. But I got to publish my article,” he responded.

“ I didn’t know I was talking to an expert.”

“Oh, you’re not,” he replied, squinting his nose. “I did what I had to do to write the paper and get good grades. Here you go.” He gave the textbooks back to her.

The junior student gazed at the senior while he shut down the computer and a few other electronic devices. Despite his good physique, he didn’t seem like a jock. Since he works at the library and got his paper published, he must be a good student. Going against her own rule not to get distracted by men, she couldn’t help but want to know more about him. “I didn’t ask what major is, did I?”

“I’ll get a bachelor in Political Science by the end of the semester.” Once all electronic devices were shut down, he placed a messenger bag across his body and looked at her. “It’s getting late. You should go.” He made his way toward her and stood beside her while he waved to another library assistant. “I can walk you to your dorms if you want.”

“That would be nice. Thanks.” She smiled to herself and wondered if he was that nice with anyone.

Once the two of them stepped outside, he spoke again. “The campus is safe to walk on your own at this hour. You don’t have to worry about walking back to your room alone.”

“So you’re walking me back just to be nice?”

“Is there something wrong with being friendly with someone I may share a common interest?”

“Point taken.” Jade pursed her lips as she noticed a ghost of a smile playing on his lips. She couldn’t deny there was something compelling about him. And it wasn’t just his looks. “You didn’t tell me where your article was published.”

“It came out on the latest issue of the American Journal of Political Science. It’s also on Columbia periodical collection. I could send you the link, but it may look like an excuse to get your number.” He smirked.

“Yeah. Nothing screams ‘desperate to get a girl’s number’ more than sending an article you wrote in a fancy magazine through text,” she mocked.

He chuckled. “Look for Liam Galanis in the articles section whenever you have time. But read Professor Gutierrez’s book first. This book is a brilliant work with detailed research. It’ll certainly help you more than some paper a senior student wrote.”

“Okay, Mr Humblebrag.” She teased.

“I didn’t mean it like that.” He averted his gaze as he rubbed the back of his neck. “I’m proud of my article. But I’m sure you’ll get more useful information for your paper if you read an actual book about the subject.”

“I know. I’m just messing with you.” She grinned.

“Oh…” He covered his eyes with one hand and simpered. “Well played.”

She feigned taking a bow and the two of them laughed. A few steps later, she stopped in front of her dorms main entrance. “This is me.”

He gave her a tight-lipped smile. “Well, have a good night, Jade. Good luck with your paper.”

“Thanks. Good night.” As she watched him walk away, a tightening feeling grew inside her chest. She didn’t know why, but she knew she would’ve regretted if she didn’t give it a chance. “Liam, wait!” She called as she ran after him.

He turned back to look at her. “Yes?”

“Can I get your number?”

He raised an eyebrow in amusement. “Really?”

“Yeah. you’re a senior who wrote an article on the subject I’m going to study and you work at the main library. I’ll definitely need your help.”

“Very well.” He nodded and held out his hand to get her phone.

Once he started typing his contact on her phone, she spoke again. “But you should know I don’t care about social protocols for flirting and I might hit on you the next time we meet again. Or in the next text. Whatever comes first.”

The corners of his mouth quirked up. “I was trying to play it cool like my roommate told me to. But, to be honest, I don’t understand why these dating protocols exist. So I think you should know I won’t hesitate to flirt back or initiate flirting.”

She giggled as she received her phone back.

“Now you have my phone number and my email. Text me if you need anything, okay?”

“Will do. See you at the library?”

“I’ll look forward to it,” he said as he lifted her hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles. “Have a goodnight, Jade.”

Her cheeks warmed as they locked eyes. “Goodnight to you too.”


End file.
